


Fifty Shades of Klaus: Hybrid Penetration

by Trishahspen



Series: Fifty Shades [3]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Caroline Forbes & Alaric Saltzman Friendship, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Cock Slut, Contracts, Dom/sub, Domestic Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Hardcore, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrids, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Kissing, Klaroline, Klaus - Freeform, Large Cock, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), New Orleans, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Submission, Submissive Character, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, Torture, Tumblr, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, WIP, Wolf Sex, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work In Progress, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishahspen/pseuds/Trishahspen
Summary: Caroline Forbes, sets out on a journey to help an old powerful friend in need-despite her best interest. Be careful Caroline power can be both attractive and dangerous....Fifty Shades of Dangerous.





	Fifty Shades of Klaus: Hybrid Penetration




 

 

The phone rings randomly in the middle of the night. Startled, I wake up somewhat delirious. Struggling to open both eyes, my body fights to remain in sleep mode. I peek over at Alaric in hopes that this absurd caller has not woken him up. Looking at the phone I’m overcome by the bright screen and confused by the strange number.

Thinking quickly I toggle the phone to silent. Again, I wince in Alaric’s direction and momentarily watch him count sheep in a deep slumber. Using, warp speed I move invisibly from the bed to the bathroom softly closing the door behind me. Reluctantly, I answer the phone.

“My love, are you there?” The voice inquires in a raspy whisper seemingly out of breath and worrisome.

“Klaus? How dare you call me in the middle of the night.” I reply in an enraged low pitch tone. “You know the twins and Alaric are asleep. Is everything okay?”

“Strange, you refer to him as Alaric and not your husband. But, I assure you I truly apologize for calling you in the wee hours of the night however,” he pauses mid-sentence as if it caused him a great deal of pain to speak.

“Klaus? Are you still there? Answer me.” I probe for answers amid a bit of a panic. Fearful, of what quarrel he has gotten himself into this time.

“My love, I’ll make this brief as I may not have much time left. An old friend returned from the past and well,” again he pauses to catch his breath. “You see, they have dug a dagger infused with white oak into my spine. Near missing my vital organs.”

“Klaus, your family needs you. Is anyone around to help? Why the hell are you on the phone with me? Get help! I demand as anxiety begins to set in.

“They’re a bit preoccupied, in coffins with daggers nestled into their sternums. You’re the only one I can trust….I know you’re a long ways from New Orleans but, I need you.” He reveals breathing heavily, I can tell time is not on his side. Something has to be done quick.

With the phone placed to my chest I slowly pull open the door to glance at Alaric. Relaxed and completely oblivious to the emptiness on my side of the bed he, rests quietly. I know what I have to do and it may not be in my best interest but, if anything happens to Klaus his entire sire line could be compromised. Who the hell am I kidding? Deep down inside I know the real reason I want to go and his sire line has nothing to do with it. I place the phone to my ear.

“I’ll be there,” I murmur assuringly.

“God-speed, my love.” He replies as he takes another long drawn out deep breath.

I get dressed and in a quiet shuffle make my way to the girls room before I escape in the night like a runaway. I watch my little witches sleep for a few moments. Hugging their teddy bears close to them as they dream blissfully.

In an instant I’m out of the door warping myself to New Orleans. It takes me less than an hour to make it to the Big Eazy. I gaze at the city skyline while taking in the sheer beauty of the city. I marvel at the brick roads and preserved culture plastered on the side of the buildings. It’s 3AM and the city is still alive and crawling with God knows what at this hour. I guess I’m one of those “whats.”

Finally, I approach the Mikaelson home. Dark and romantic it’s seemingly a relic in time. Like that of a New Orleans fairytale the colors were warm and inviting, the outside decor archaic in nature. You wouldn’t know from the outside looking in that the world’s most dangerous creature calls this place “home.”

I push open the already broken gate and walk into darkness.

“Maybe, someone should pay an electricity bill around here.” I yell out frantically fumbling my way around the house.

Grabbing onto walls I find myself in what seems like a long dark hallway. I push myself off of the wall and journey down the dark abyss alone, cold, and afraid. The darkness is filled with a deep and ominous quiet. Every time my foot touches the ground the natural hardwood floors creek giving away my location in the house.

Suddenly, I’m grappled from behind. Startled I let out a loud shriek. Then, a cold muscular hand is placed over my mouth to muzzle me.

“Shhhh, relax my love. You’re safe.” He says calmly restraining me to a gentle ease.

The soothing tone of his voice instantly calms me. I relax my body and turn to face him and accidentally place my hands on his bare chest.

“Where’s your shirt?” I ask. Just as I finish my sentence he grabs me by the waist and warps to a room upstairs with overwhelming speed. It’s the only room in the house with a visible light source thanks to a few candles. The bedroom is dimmed and looks as if a scuffle had taken place prior to my arrival.

We make it to the middle of the room where he leaves me standing and stumbles to his desk. Clinging to pull himself up he throws himself over his drawings. Hunched over he sits on top the desk panting.

His back is facing me, embedded in his spine is a dagger sticking halfway out. The skin around the dagger is slightly necrotic as veins protrude and his back takes on a grey-ish hue.

“Are you just gonna stand there marveling at my dashing good looks or help me out?” He asks sarcastically.

“What do you even want me to do? I’m not a damn doctor.” I respond in that of a fearful manor.

“I know blondie, I don’t expect you to perform neuro-surgery,” he jokes. “I just need you to strategically pull these death riddled thorns from my spine without severing any neurons and be careful to not hit any major arteries. No pressure.”

“Great, that means I get to inflict pain on you, the way you’ve inflicted pain on everyone else for the last 100 billion years.” I say taking the large tweezers sitting on to the table into my hand.

“Sweetheart, I don’t need the added years. I’m only slightly over a thousand years old and I won’t live any longer if you don’t get to tweezing, my blonde haired friend.” He remarks cracking a small smile despite the gruel agonizing pain shooting up his spine.

Without a word I get to work, before starting I grab a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the mini bar off in the corner.

“Now is not the time to DRINK.” He commands angrily.

“This isn’t for me, it’s for you.” I say as I pour the liquor down his back to cleanse my sterile field.

He lets out a manly roar and begins panting again, his chest rises and falls rapidly. Despite, having a hard time catching his breath he’s able to speak in between breaths.

“Call me crazy”

Deep breath…

“But, the pain feels good”

Deep breath…

“when it’s caused by you.”

Sweat beads trickle down from his forehead to his chest. His washboard abs catch my attention each time he gasps for air they become more defined.

I can’t help it my panties begin to soak. I resort to pulling the thorns from his back to take my mind off of his sculpted body. With the removal of each thorn he cringes and hollers.

His manly moans echo throughout the room and billow in my chest. The more I pull, the more he yells, and the wetter I become. I tried to think of the paintings on the wall or the sweet look on my girls faces before I left the house. But, nothing could draw my attention away from this hybrid of a man sitting before me feeling pleasure from the pain I was inflicting upon him. For, once he didn’t have the power….I did.

“Okay, this is the last and biggest piece, take a deep breath,” I warn him.

“Hurt me, so good. My love.” He says and he takes in a chest full of air as I instructed him to. Fuck, I can’t focus as his back muscles present themselves sending my body into a frenzy. Quickly, I grab the last thorn to end it all.

“There I saved your life, I’m heading back to mystic falls.” I tell him as I walk towards the door. He grabs my hand and places a soft kiss.

“Thank you, my love. However, leaving isn’t in your forecast for tonight,” he responds with confidence. “Dear, my cock is hard and it’s all your fault. So, you have to do something about it.”

“Klaus, I can’t do Alaric like this, we have a family now. NO.” I demand as I attempt to pull my hand away. He squeezes my hand harder blocking my attempt to leave.

“Alaric? You mean the guy you never refer to as your husband even though you’re joined in a supposed matrimony?” He replies tilting his head as if trying to understand my point.

“No, means no.” I stand firm.

“Okay, well now you can at least tell Alaric you said no and put up a fight, when he wonders why his vaginal property is a bit...stretched.” He says with a smirk.

“I’m leaving whether your hybrid ass likes it or not.” I say as I snatch my hand back. Quickly, he takes both of his masculine hands and wraps them around my tiny waist. His strength is unmatched and I can’t break away.

Staring deep into my eyes hypnotically he says “I compel you to tell the truth about how you feel right now.”

“I love you, I’m throbbing on the inside and I can’t call Alaric my husband because...I don’t love him.” I squeal out uncontrollably.

“See how hard is that? Why must you force me to use my powers for evil?”

I look down, and refuse to make eye contact with him. Lifting his hands he strokes my blonde locks lovingly, and says “I can keep a secret my love, if you can.”

Slowly, I lift my head and to his surprise I display a smirk and bite my bottom lip. Erotically, I look into his eyes and utter “so, about that hard cock of yours.”

To which he responds,

“Well, in that case I have a contract for you to sign, my love.”

To be continued….


End file.
